


Putting It To Rest

by snowdroppanda



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, NaNoWriMo, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdroppanda/pseuds/snowdroppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(demo)</p><p>My fate is different than that of the other members, including the cat. Being a member of the zodiac is tough enough, and being cursed with the cat spirit is worse, but being cursed with one of the purposely excluded spirits is terrifying. No one questions the how or why of it, but one thing that is known is that these animals are to be erased from knowledge. For that to happen, there's only one fate given to them that has become an unalterable tradition.</p><p>Eradication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an _unedited_ nanowrimo story -- it's actually one that I started several years ago with my friend, but went back and changed almost everything except the original plot. As it stands, I'm writing it all in one big rant (50k words is tough D: ) so I don't have set chapter breaks; I kind of just let things flow as my muse works. That said, I may or may not post the rest of the 'chapters'. Think of this as...a preview? Anyway, I'd love to hear comments and whatnot on this~.
> 
> Disclaimer/warnings: I do not own Fruits Basket, however I do own Hikari Sohma (my oc) and part of the second oc of this story, Ryu Sohma. He doesn't show up in this 'demo', but he's my friend's character that I have permission to manipulate. Also, this was started before the end of the canon manga, so while it takes from the manga canon, it deviates from it. So. Yeah. <3.

Sohma.

  
In this city, one would be hard pressed to find someone who doesn't know the name. Sohma. It is the name of one of the largest families in Japan, with several generations and relations. Although not many children in the family have multiple siblings, it's hardly anything to worry about. There's always a cousin in the estate who is around the same age. Sohma Estate. It isn't so much as a large manor as it is a city in and of itself. With it consisting of such a large family, there are numerous residences within the estate walls that contain those related to the family. There's even a small, family hospital on the grounds. The Sohma property doesn't stop there - scattered throughout Japan, one can find various services that are owned by the family, such as a hot spring resort. The family wealth is unmeasurable.

  
Sohma.

  
It is also the name of a family cursed with a dark secret.

  
That isn't to say that this is what makes this particular family special. All families have at least one secret that they hope never sees the light of day, whether it be a history of blood or how drunk an uncle became at a reunioun. However, no family can claim that they have some relatives who are cursed by a centuries old zodiac legend. Even in the Sohma family itself, this secret is known only to specific people, and is kept well guarded, for obvious reasons. How does one explain something like this to outsiders? What kind of reaction can one expect when they tell a stranger that they are a part of a family where some people turn into zodiac animals? There are few ways to incorporate that subject into regular conversation, and even fewer proper responses to it. Commonly, one could react with fright, disbelief, skepticism, maybe even worry. It would bring unwanted attention and create more drama than needed for the family in whole, among other undesirable consequences. In short, it's just something that shouldn't be told.  
I know this better than most.

  
Sohma.

  
It is the name of a family cursed with the true legend of the Chinese Zodiac - a story that has been lost over the decades and centuries. None of us know exactly why the curse settled on our family; all we know now is how to live with it.

  
My name is Hikari Sohma, and this... is my world.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday afternoon.

The sun is high in the sky, and although it's mid April, there's a cool breeze chilling the air. Several people are already hurrying to and from lunch breaks, though it's not long before I leave the crowd that is the streets. My arms stretch over my head as I yawn. My feet are carrying me through a trail in the forest not too far from the city. It isn't a path that normal people take, but then again, I'm not a normal person, and it isn't too farfetched to say that applies to my family as well. We're a peculiar bunch, even if some people raise that quirk up on a pedestal.

Absentmindedly, I allow my feet to take me to a house that is situated far enough into the trees to be hidden from view by people not looking for it. Even though I've never entered it before, I know it's a two story Japanese home, not unlike other residences outside the forest. I know this, because the owner of this home is one that I've known for nearly my whole life, and one who has offered me shelter multiple times. Of course, I refused them, but more than once I found myself seeking refuge in the trees, watching the going-ons from a distance.

Because of this habit, I've been able to keep up with few events transpiring within my extended family, including the fact that an outsider was allowed into our world.

To normal people, my family - the Sohma family - is made up of several branches of relations. Nearly everyone is related by blood somehow, but the majority are just distant cousins. This family is large and spread out enough that one could end up in the same job or school as another member who they've never even seen before. However, there is one person that every member of the family knows. Akito Sohma is the official family head, and, as one could guess, the final word in most family issues. He lives in the Main House of the estate, along with those closest to him. Immediate relatives, servants, and those affected by the curse. Yes, this family is burdened with a curse that normal people don't know, and those who live outside the Main House aren't aware of. It's called the Jyuunishi Curse - the curse of the Chinese Zodiac.

Dramatic, I know, and perhaps a bit odd. I don't know how or why my family was burdened with it, but it's been handed down through the generations for centuries, and it's just a part of life for us now. Several aspects of our family has been changed to account for the curse, and it's only tradition to honour it. After all, there's no known way to break the curse, so there's no other option but to deal with it and keep it a secret, lest the knowledge brings further drama into the estate. The curse can be counted on to bring enough annoyance to the victims for a lifetime.

This fact, among others, is why those of us with the curse tend to keep away outsiders, particularly those who aren't even a part of the family. Usually, remaining in the Main House is enough, but there are times when a member desires to live outside the walls. This request has to be made to Akito, and only he can approve of the change. In the curse of the zodiac, Akito is God, and controls almost every aspect of our lives. Almost.

Shigure Sohma, the one cursed by the spirit of the dog, was allowed to live outside the estate, and had this house in the forest constructed. It just so happens that this land is Sohma owned, so it isn't fully separated from the family, but is outside the walls at least. On the other hand, the personified rat and cat spirits moved in with him on their own without direct consent from Akito. The irony in this, which I know they're aware of as well, is that Akito  _ did _ approve of it. If he hadn't, there would've been punishment for them both. I know this, because I, too, ran away from the estate when I was younger. At the time, I thought I'd gotten away with defying Akito, but as I grew older, I came to the realisation that no matter where I went, I was still unwillingly bound to him. No matter what happened, I always came back somehow, even if I don't set foot on the estate grounds.

It's another part of our curse - we can never escape it.

"Ah!"

The sound startles me out my thoughts, and I blink a few times to bring my vision back to the present. I'd been standing in front of the house, gaze blank but focused on the door; the now open door with a teenaged female standing in the hallway.  _ The outsider _ , I think to myself as I focus on her instead. She has long, deep brown hair and wide, brown eyes. She's slim with an innocently curious expression, and a few inches taller than me. If I had to guess, I'd say she's of high school age. Perhaps around my age, which is sixteen. Cute, I suppose, if I was into that. After a few moments of quiet observations, I notice the girl's attention is lingering on my own hair and eyes, and there seems to be gears turning in her mind. I can't help the small smirk at this. The cursed members of the zodiac tend to draw certain attributes from their animal spirits, such as hair colour. As can be expected, this creates even more issues for those with animals whose colours are unnatural on humans. I'm just one of those unfortunate cases, with my fiery red hair and amber eyes.

"W-welcome to Sohma house!" The girl finally composes herself and is the first to break the silence that drifted over us. "Ah, are you perhaps looking for Mr. Shigure? You may sit in the living room while I find him. Would you like tea as well?"

She's so damn polite, and I find myself almost smiling at the warmth radiating from her. I can tell she's somewhat nervous at seeing an odd-looking stranger show up, but she doesn't allow it to show. Perhaps she is used to people like me already, considering she lives with three of them. Or maybe she's always like this. I'm not sure.

"I actually wanted to speak to you." This visibly surprises her, and I do smile at this. "Then again, you must be used to people like me popping up, yes?"

The gears are spinning in full force in her mind, and it doesn't take too long before realisation dawns on her features. "You must be a Sohma! And.." her voice lowers somewhat as though she's speaking about a secret - which, it actually is. "possibly a zodiac member?"

"Good job."

Her expression lights up instantly with excitement. "Oh! It's so nice to meet you! My name is Tohru Honda!" She drops down in a deep bow, her hair flying around her with the quick movement. "I'm so pleased to be meeting another Sohma! Thank you for traveling out here, but..." She straightens up, a politely confused look crossing her features as her eyes drift to my hair once more. "May I ask which animal you are?"

Ah, so we're at that point already. A mischievous smile tugs at my lips. "Surely if you know of the Sohma curse, you know which animal spirit I personify?"

Tohru blinks and stares at me as though determined to figure out my little challenge. I know I should just tell her outright, as it would be impossible for her to know otherwise, but I can't help but watch her struggle with a grin. I don't know - yet - why she was allowed to know of our curse, but it wouldn't hurt to tease her until then.

Or until someone else decides to interrupt us.

"Hikari?"

Tohru and I turn at the same time to see a tall figure emerge from one of the hallway doors. Broad shoulders, black hair, surprised expression...

"Long time, no see, Shigure."

The man raises his eyebrows at my impish tone and walks forward to stand next to a bemused Tohru. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you finally making yourself known here?"

"Tohru is so famous in our family, right? I wanted to finally meet her in person." I put on the most innocent smile I can muster as I watch the teen become flustered at the compliment. Shigure, on the other hand, is not convinced and gives me a skeptical look that I pointedly ignore. He knows that I've been around on several occasions and could have easily introduced myself sooner, but never did. He also knows how I feel about my curse. I'm one of the two animals that were essentially erased from recent and famous renditions of the zodiac legend for certain reasons, which means we are not always known even to those privy to the zodiac secret. More so, we  _ shouldn't _ be known to the rest of the cursed members. The two 'erased' animals have a blood-steeped history that just contributes even more to the darkness in the family. Unfortunately for us, tradition remains, and the spilled blood increases. It's because of that reason that we ran away in a futile attempt to avoid our fate, but as time is running out,  _ this _ outsider shows up and is allowed to keep our secret. It's hard not to be somewhat intrigued and perhaps hopeful.

"Ah, well!" Tohru speaks up again, replacing her perplexed expression with a cheerful one. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hikari! Please feel free to make yourself at home! I'll be right back with tea!"

I watch as the bouncing brunette disappears into another door down the hall before turning my smile back to Shigure. "What a sweet girl. I can see why you allowed her to live with you." I make to walk into the opened living room door, but halt as a strong hand grips my forearm.

"Is  _ he _ with you?"

The stress on the pronoun alerts me to whom is being referred, and I shake my head in response. However, the grip doesn't release me.

"Then why are you here? I thought you wanted to avoid the chance of running into Akito - or any other Sohma in general. You know there's only a few more years left until--"

"I know." Glancing back at Shigure, I can see by his stern expression that my tone was harsher than intended. I let out a soft sigh and turn back towards the empty room. When I speak again, my voice is lower without an edge. "I know. I did. I mean, I still do, but..."

"But you couldn't refrain from meeting my dear Tohru, is that it?"

The restraint is gone, and I shudder lightly at the cheerfulness in his voice. It was as though he was completely unaware of how perverse he sounded. That, or he didn't care. Deciding not to bother commenting on that, I take a step into the room and pause. "... Shigure, why is she here? Why was she allowed to know?" Without turning around, I know his face has regained a solemn appearance. It was the current elephant in the room, and although it was possible the situation was explained before, I didn't know what it was. It was rare enough that those without our own family didn't know about the curse, even more rare for an outsider to know; why was that changed now?

"It was decided that we would trust her - and for the past few months, she's held true." As though predicting what I'd ask, Shigure continued. "This was entirely Akito's decision. He trusts her, and so should you, for your sake. Especially if she turns out to be  _ the one _ ."

I can't demand Shigure to elaborate on his cryptic words because Tohru strolls in the room at that moment, carrying a tray with a teapot, cups, plates, and a rather delicious looking strawberry cake.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting! I nearly forgot about this cake I baked earlier, and I wasn't sure if you wanted something to eat with your tea." She sets down the tray and goes to pour tea into the cups. "Oh, I hope this is to your liking. If not, I can make something else..."

"Isn't she just the cutest thing?!" Shigure is back to his annoyingly cheerful self, and I roll my eyes, ignoring him as I sit on a cushion at the table.

"I'm sure this is fine.. thank you."

Tohru smiles at me in response, and I can't help but glance at Shigure as he also takes a seat to be served by the teenager.  _ The one _ , he said. I roll these words over in my mind. The way he said it hinted as though he thought that this outsider could be the catalyst for breaking this curse on the Jyuunishi. Then there was his pointedly stating that  _ I _ should trust her, for  _ my _ sake. I have to admit - those words did strike a chord with me. My fate is different than that of the other members, including the cat. Being a member of the zodiac is tough enough, and being cursed with the cat spirit is worse, but being cursed with one of the purposely excluded spirits is terrifying. No one questions the how or why of it, but one thing that is known is that these animals are to be erased from knowledge. For that to happen, there's only one fate given to them that has become an unalterable tradition.

Eradication.


	3. Chapter 3

I must say, Shigure's comment does have me intrigued by this outsider, Tohru Honda. It's unprecedented to have someone outside the Sohma family know of the secret, and to even go so far as to live with some cursed members. Honestly, I'm a bit frightful of what it could mean. Akito never does anything out of the goodness of his heart - there must be some plan in the works concerning Tohru staying here. On the other hand, I can't say that I'm not the least bit pleased by this. That hope is small, but still there. Though Shigure has proven to take selfish actions for his own ends, I don't know him to take completely irrational moves. If there wasn't some good coming out of Tohru's staying here, he wouldn't be as okay with it as he appears now. This starts wheels turning in my head. What if she really is the trigger we needed all along? How can that even work? There's so many questions here and so few answers.

"Ms. Hikari?"

"Just call me Kari," I murmur, pulling myself out of my thoughts to focus on the brunette. Tohru is staring at me with a mildly concerned expression, possibly due to my spacing out and not hearing her inital attempts to draw my attention. I suppose I might as well get to the point of this visit. "So, Tohru... How did you come to learn our secret?"

"Ah, well..." she becomes flustered and glances down at her hands nervously as though they'd speak for her. "W-when Shigure and Yuki invited me to stay here, I accidentally bumped into Kyou and turned him into a cat. And the same happened to Shigure and Yuki. It was such a surprise! Oh, but I didn't do it on purpose! You see, Kyou crashed in through the roof and was about to attack Yuki - and, at the time, I didn't realise that it was normal for them. Oh, not that I approve fighting; I don't want either of them to get hurt! But those two are the cat and mouse, so I suppose it's natural. My mother told me how the cat and mouse of the zodiac don't get along, so I suppose it extends to Yuki and Kyou as well. But they both are--"

"Tohru," I cut her off, feeling a bit sorry for the poor girl who seemed to have begun ranting in embarrassment of being on the spot. "what you're saying is that you managed to transform them when you first met them?"

"Ah, y-yes!" Her nervous reply and Shigure's nod are confirmation enough. I let out a small laugh at the new knowledge.

"Interesting. I guess that's a dramatic enough start. Though, speaking of those two..."

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

All eyes go to the newcomer, and I frown slightly at seeing Yuki standing in the doorway. I had hoped that I could continue to avoid the other two inhabitants during my visit, but that was obviously in vain. I watch his eyes narrow suspiciously at me, and I turn my attention down to the untouched cup of tea and cake sitting before me. Suddenly, I'm feeling very hungry.

"Oh, Yuki! This is M-.. Kari!" Tohru corrects herself to using the nickname I told her. "She's a Sohma as well... have you not met her?"

"No, I haven't." Yuki's gaze turns briefly to Shigure, possibly to silently communicate his displeasure at having yet another stranger around. However, he remains polite and nods slightly at me as he takes a seat at the table. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Kari. My name is Yuki."

"Charmed." I don't bother mentioning that introductions are unnecessary, as I already know him. Somehow, I don't think it would be taken too well. Instead, I slowly begin eating the slice of cake, vaguely listening to Yuki and Tohru chatter about something or other. His dark grey eyes inspect my unnatural colours for a moment, as if debating whether or not he should question them. He seems suspicious, and I don't feel surprised at the notion. Of course he wouldn't know about me - given the circumstances, only four of the zodiac members know about us.

"Ah, where is Kyou?" thankfully, for both of us, Tohru's question pulls Yuki away from his decision for now. I glance to Shigure in time to see his eyes close as he sips at his own tea. There's a bit of a wrinkle between his eyebrows, and I wonder if he was worried about the same looming question.

"I am not sure, Ms. Honda. Perhaps he has finally decided to allow us peace without his stupidity."

"Just like a cat and mouse..."

Yuki's gaze is back on me, and Tohru seems unsettled for a moment before she calms down again with a smile.

"Oh, that's right! You wanted to talk to me? I'm sorry, I became distracted for a moment..."

I wave off her apologies. "I wonder, how many other zodiac members have you met?"

The glint in Yuki's eyes don't go unnoticed, and he leans forward slightly, his gaze on me more intense. "How do you know of that? Just who are you?"

"Don't you know her?" Tohru speaks up before I can answer, blinking in confusion at Yuki. "She is another zodiac member."

"Pardon, Ms. Honda, but while there are several zodiac members with oddly coloured hair, do you recall any animals with those shades of red?"

"... Is she another cat?!"

I summon willpower that I didn't know I have in order to restrain myself from choking in laughter on my tea.

"Dear Tohru," Shigure speaks up this time, a hint of amusement in his collected facial features. "There is only one of each animal in the legend. Although I suppose you are on the right track." He ignores Yuki's stare until the rodent speaks once more.

"Shigure, you seem to know something that we do not. Care to share it?"

"It is not my secret to share. As it is, the person you should be speaking to is sitting right in front of you."

Again, his eyes are on me, and I shift slightly on the cushion. I guess there's no way to avoid it now. "Tell me, Tohru. Living here, you must be aware of the zodiac legend, correct?"

"Y-yes. My mother told it to me when I was younger. All the animals were invited to a banquet by God, but the rat--" she slides a quick look to Yuki, "--tricked the cat into thinking the banquet was the following day. Thus, the twelve animals attended the banquet while the cat slept through it."

"So they're still sticking with that..."

"Um..?"

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that there's more to the story than you realise? Maybe that even the version you know is incorrect?"

Even Yuki appears a bit confused by this point. Shigure keeps silent as he watches us.

"Things aren't always as they seem. Even with a curse like this, there are more secrets hidden away. Dark secrets. This curse isn't just the fact that some of us personify animals of the zodiac. The legend - the one you know - doesn't go into the fact that there were two animals excluded."

"Can you get to the point and spare us the exposition?"

"Rude, Yuki." I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine. There are two animals of the Chinese zodiac that none of you were meant to know about. The wolf and the fox. I happen to be the latter."

The two are visibly perplexed. I place my elbows on the table and rest my chin in my palms, waiting for one of them to speak. The first is Tohru.

"The wolf and the fox... I never would have thought.. but this is exciting! I've learned something new!" This girl's enthusiasm is palpable, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. "Oh, but if this is true, then why would this be hidden?"

"Why, indeed?" I can't help the dark smirk on my lips. "Let's just say that our family has.. blood-stained hands."

"Just a second." Yuki interrupts this time. Though he appears calm enough, I can see the slight unease in his grey eyes. "What do you mean by 'blood-stained hands'?"

"Are you really that innocent?"

Yuki's expression shifts from confusion to disbelief to shock and horror as I allow him to determine his own conclusion from my words. Tohru, on the other hand, appears to be just as bemused as she was when I begun, and decides to verbalise that in the silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What does that mean? Does it have to do with hiding the other two animals?"

"Ms. Honda, I think it's best--"

"It means that when we are born, we are to be killed."

There's a tense silence at my words. Shigure has a carefully blank expression, while Yuki appears sickened and possibly still in disbelief. But the admission seems to have completely convinced Tohru, who covered her mouth in horror. There even appears to be tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"That cannot be true!" She whispers in terror, as though speaking louder would somehow change the fact. Her sweet innocence sparks a morbid amusement in me, and I continue on with my tragic tale, closely watching her reactions.

"For centuries, the fox and wolf have been the most feared animals of the zodiac. There's a story about how they were upset at being left out of the zodiac banquet, and cursed God and the rest of the animals. They became so threatening and malicious, that God had no choice but to kill them in order to keep the peacefulness of the twelve animals. However, with their dying breaths, they placed a final curse on God and the animals. No matter where they went, the fox and wolf would follow, and continue to curse them until they were accepted into the banquet."

Tohru is shaking, and I assume it's from fear.

"God couldn't accept this. He was unable to keep the wolf and fox from interfering while they lived, but in death, they could not affect him and his chosen animals. Therefore, he determined the best way to control them was.. well, with their deaths. He made the other animals forget about the fox and wolf, and made sure to keep them secret. Over time, it just became tradition. As long as the fox and wolf are out the way, the zodiac  _ bond _ won't be rattled."

"If that is true," Yuki quickly speaks up. "then why are you here?"

I assume it was meant to be a purely curious question, but I can't help the tightening in my chest at his words. The feeling isn't betrayed in my voice, however. "Just as the cat is locked away at a certain age, the fox and wolf are killed by a certain age. It varies, depending on the current head of the family...but it usually happens by their twentieth birthday. Both of us have been...  _ away _ from Sohma house the past several years, but I returned when I heard of the outsider that knows our secret." My amber eyes are focused on Tohru with my words. She's silent, paying no mind to the tears streaming down her cheeks, but collects herself enough to speak when I finish.

"What.. what do you.. I don't..."

"It isn't normal for an outsider to know of, and be trusted with, our family secret. If you're here, then.. maybe.." I glance away, nervously nibbling on my bottom lip. "...maybe you could.. help us.. find a way to break this.. curse..."

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. I lift my eyes to risk a glimpse at Tohru. She seems unnerved with all our eyes trained on her, but she defiantly wipes away her tears and puts on the most determined expression she can - which she actually manages, even with the fresh tears spilling out her eyes.

"I don't know what exactly I can do, but I will do my best to help, promise! It isn't fair that such a fate should be shoved onto you - any of you!" She reaches across the table to grip my hands firmly. "Please do not worry, Kari. I'll make sure this curse does not kill you."

A small smile comes to my lips and I nod. "Thank you."

"Well, now that that's settled!" Shigure pipes up in a light tone that's not at all appropriate for the solemn conversation. "You should be staying here for a while. Let me show you to your room, Hikari."

With another nod, I follow Shigure in standing from the table and walking out into the hall. Once we arrive at the second floor, out of hearing range of Yuki and Tohru, Shigure pauses and looks at me with a dark gleam.

"I know that the story is true, but this is part of one of your little plans, isn't it? You laid down the sympathy card rather thickly."

My previously distressed expression has already been replaced with a neutral one, and the smirk that I give Shigure is wicked. "You can say that."

"Ever the tricky fox," Shigure mutters, shaking his head. "You should be ashamed; Tohru is a sweet girl. She only wants what is best for others, and you're already trying to manipulate her shortly after meeting her."

"Last I checked, you weren't against manipulating people for your own goals yourself. Even us."

Shigure pauses at my words before releasing a low chuckle. "I suppose you're right. Tell me - do you trust her already?"

This time, I'm the one who gives pause. "... I'm not sure."

"So you told her all that without knowing if you trust her or not?"

"If I'm merely manipulating her, is trust even needed?"

"Hm. Maybe not. But you should think about it. Being in your situation, you need to keep your friends close." He leads me down the hall to a closed door at the end. "Here's your room, if you choose to stay." Without another word, he retreats back to the main floor, leaving me with my thoughts.

"'Keep my friends close'..." I murmur to myself, staring at the room door. "And to keep my enemies closer.. right..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to just casually leave this here.  
> Honestly, I've had so much going on in life that I put off working on this story until this year's nanowrimo; my apologies to those who did like it. On that note, if you do happen to enjoy it for whatever reason, thank you ♥  
> Also, remember how earlier I mentioned that my friend's oc is in this story? Yeah, this is the 'chapter' he shows up in.  
> (still unedited, btw)

            _"Mother, why am I not allowed to go outside?"_

_"I don't want people to see you. You are my special little girl."_

_"Am I really special?"_

_"Yes, darling. You're very special."_

_"Does that make you happy?"_

_"...Yes."_

 

            When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is darkness. It doesn't take long for my sight to adjust, and soon I'm staring at distressed blue eyes. Closing my own eyes, I shake my head once before reopening them to see a pale white wall instead. A soft sigh escapes my lips. "Mother..."

            "Good to see you've awoken."

            Like a frightened fox that feels threatened, I leap up from my sleeping area - which was merely a mat covered with a blanket on the floor - and crouch down near the wall, almost snarling at the intruder. As soon as my gaze lands on said stranger, however, my posture instantly relaxes. "Ha'ri..."

            Although most of the Sohma members has the luxury of visiting a doctor outside the family, those cursed with zodiac spirits are not allowed, due to the risk that they can transform and reveal the secret. Because of this, there is a specific family that resides in the estate that is dedicated to medicinal practises, and are always informed of the curse. It just so happens that the current family doctor, Hatori Sohma, was born with the dragon spirit.

            It also happens that this line of doctors knows about the secret of the fox and wolf, and was actively involved in our childhoods.

            "So.. Shigure called you here, did he?"

            "He mentioned a stray fox found its way into his house earlier today."

            I peel my attention away from the dark haired man leaning against the wall next to the door in order to peer out the single window. As expected from the dimness in the room, it is equally as dark outside. Shigure had been kind enough to retrieve a sleeping mat for me when he offered me the room earlier, and I'd decided on taking a quick nap. Apparently the nap lasted longer than I'd planned. It also brought up old memories that I would've rather kept hidden.

            "Are you plotting your next escape already?"

            My attention drifts back to Hatori. Seeing in the darkness isn't a difficult feat for me, so I can easily make out his figure. Dressed up, as always, his arms are crossed over his chest and one leg is crossed in front of the other. For anyone else, it would be a typical casual position, but Hatori isn't that kind of man. The hard look in his purple eyes is proof of that. I've known him all my life, due to his constant presence in my childhood, and I've only ever seen him as cold and stoic. The reasoning is beyond me, but it's something I've gotten used to. Especially knowing that he does have a way of caring under that stiff exterior. It's the reason why I can't bring myself to be hostile to him.

            "Would you chase after me if I did?"

            His visible eye twitches but he doesn't respond. It's only then that I really notice how his bangs are hiding his left eye. It's such an odd style for him, that I can't help wondering how it came about. My mouth drops open to question it, but closes again when he beats me to the interrogation.

            "Tell me, why did you leave in the first place? And why are you back now?"

            "I thought it would've been obvious why I left."

            "You thought you could avoid your fate, is that it?"

            "You can put it like that."

            "Then why did you come back?"

            "I missed you?"

            "I hardly believe that, considering you stopped here first."

            I don't point out the fact that I actually had missed him. There were several people I missed during the time I ran away, but none enough so to bring me back to the estate. It wasn't as though I was alone anyway - I was with another zodiac member. The wolf. Whom Hatori feels the need to ask about next. I suppose his concern is warrented and unsurprising, given that he acted like another guardian to us both while we were younger, but for some reason, it causes a strange tightening in my chest that I can't explain. As it is, I just ignore it and focus on answering his questions in the best way I can.

            "Ryu is fine." I start off with attempting to satisfy his curiousity on the wereabouts of the personified wolf spirit. "He even wanted to come here, but he went to visit others instead."

            "Is that so?"

            "Yep."

            "Because he hadn't shown up at his grandmother's house by the time Shigure called to tell me you were here."

            Oops. Apparently my lie isn't good enough. "Perhaps he arrived after you left." The truth is that we had a bit of a disagreement in regards to meeting this new outsider to the family. Ryu Sohma, the wolf, didn't want to risk coming back and getting caught just to see a girl that he believes is insignificant. He wasn't able to dissuade me, so he remains outside the city while I'm here. To be honest, I wouldn't mind being back in our little apartment either - it's inconspicious enough that no one would look there to find us.

            "Perhaps you're not telling me something."

            "For a man who hasn't seen me in nearly ten years, you seem to think you know a lot about me."

            "Then what is this about you spilling your secret to Tohru Honda?"

            Damn that dog - I really can't get off the hook when it comes to the dragon. "What is with your interrogation? Is this an investigation? Are you trying to find out information for Akito?"

            Hatori appears a bit ticked at my accusation, though I'm not entirely sure why. "I am not doing this for Akito. Now answer the question." His tone remains calm, despite the small emotion in his gaze.

            I sigh. Even when I was younger, I couldn't keep from ignoring his questions for long. "I'm interested in her - that shouldn't be surprising. She's the only outsider allowed to know our secret. I just wanted to.. introduce myself to her."

            "Are you sure you weren't trying something else? Such as pushing her to be more involved in our situation against her will?" The agitation is more evident in his eye now, and I squint my own questioningly. It seems like something happened to him while I was gone - something bad.

            "Ha'ri, I'm not doing that." It's somewhat of a lie, but I feel an urge to try to reassure him. After all, he is one of the few people that I can lean on in this family, and it wouldn't do good to be on his bad side. It's a blind attempt, seeing as how I'm not sure where the actual source of his anger is coming from, but an attempt all the same. "Look, I was just intrigued by her and wanted to share... Anyway, if you want her to leave while she can, then knowing my story should help with that. Has she ran away in fear yet?" I pose the question to him with a curious tone although I already know the answer.

            "On the contrary; Shigure mentioned her now unfaltering determination to help."

            "Yet that's a bad thing?"

            "You've met her now - what do you think will happen to her if she continues being involved with us?" I'm about to answer his question when he throws another at me. "What about when she meets Akito?"

            That throws me for a loop. There was an implication that she hasn't encountered our proclaimed 'God' yet, and I'm not sure how to take that. I'd honestly thought she had met him, seeing he approved her living here and knowing the secret, but apparently that was done through someone else; possibly Shigure. Thinking on his question and this situation, I assume she'd be fine. If Akito wanted to hurt her in any way, he would have met her already. Then again, he could be waiting until the right moment - that sounded more like our God's way. Cunning, sadistic, malicious... perhaps there is a secret plot in motion here that I don't know about.

            "She'll be fine..." When I speak again, my voice is small and so unsure that I mentally wince at how pathetic I sound. My eyes are downcast, staring at my fair skinned hands as I wait for Hatori's inevitable response. Perhaps a scolding or lecture. I'm actually waiting for an admonishing speech, but what he says instead is surprise enough that I look up at him in shock.

            "I'm glad you're okay."

            "I... what?"

            "Do not run away again during the night. I will be back tomorrow to give you a checkup." He doesn't bother reiterating his previous statement, and turns to open the door, signaling the end of our conversation. Just before he steps out, he glances over his shoulder, staring through the dimness of the room towards my direction. "Are you worried about your parents?"

            I'm no longer pondering over his declaration. My thoughts drift back to the dream I had and I realise he must have heard my one word when I woke up. "... I am not. You know how my parents treated me." Yes, I had a relatively decent childhood with them, but it was a lie. Parents of zodiac members tend to either be protective or disgusted when they learn their child is cursed. My parents leaned towards the disgusted side of the spectrum. They were ashamed and didn't want me to even leave the house. "I couldn't care less what happened to them."

            Hatori seems to contemplate this for a moment before saying, "your mother wishes to see you again. And since you're still in contact with Ryu, tell him that his grandmother has become very ill. She may not survive the year."

            Shit.

            "I will be here by noon, if neither of you arrive at my home before eleven."

            He leaves me in the dark silence of my tentative new room. My thoughts are a jumble at this point, and all I can do is stare out the window at the night sky. Memories of my childhood and family are swirling at the forefront of my mind. He said my mother wants to see me. Even if I don't believe she really cares, I do believe that she told him to tell me that; Hatori wouldn't lie about the message. However, I'm unsure if it was a message from years ago, or if he told her of my reappearance. Not only that, but why just her? What about my father? The two live within the grounds of the Sohma estate, so I haven't seen them since I ran away with Ryu when we were seven years old. Had he died? Are they healthy?

            "What do I care...?" I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts. No, I really don't care what happened to them - I haven't cared since that day. Wondering about them is useless. With a sigh, I stand and walk to the window, opening it wide. Ignoring stray thoughts of my family, I instead turn over what else Hatori told me. Ryu's grandmother is ill. That is not a message that I want to deliver, but it's needed. As much as he wants to outwardly deny it, I know Ryu has held some concern for his grandmother and brother since we left, and this news will be unsettling to him. It might even prompt him to actually sneak into the estate to see her again.

            "Might as well get this over with..."

            I put one foot on the windowstill, then the second, then I'm leaping out to the ground. Although the room was on the second floor, I land safely on the balls of my feet and palms. With as many negative points that come with being cursed, there are a few positive aspects in there.

            Not looking back, I take off running through the forest with a single destination in mind.

 

            It takes a couple of hours, but I finally arrive on the outskirts of the city, home to several abandoned warehouses and buildings. I make sure no one's around when I sneak into one of the buildings. There's several locked doors and hidden entrances, but I'm able to find the correct way until I'm on the underground level. There are several rooms, including a bathroom and small kitchen. Two mattresses are in the same room on opposite sides. They're both rather ordinary with plain sheets, but still comfortable. Mine is on the left side and empty, while the second is opposite it and occupied. A teenage boy with black hair and traces of grey is sprawled on the bed facing the wall.

            "Finally back, huh?" The figure speaks as soon as I walk in the room without needing to turn to see who it is. This causes a small smirk to play on my lips. I walk over to the bed, staring at the teen for a moment before I flop across his stomach, earning an annoying huff in the process.

            "Ryu, I'm back! Did you miss me?"

            He turns towards me, opening his golden eyes to stare into my amber ones irritably. "Get the hell off me, Kari." Though he's annoyed, he doesn't move to push me away yet, and I take this as a good sign. For now, anyway; there's no telling how his mood will shift when I break the news to him. "How was your little visit to the outsider?"

            "Tohru Honda. That's her name."

            "I don't care about her name. What did you find out?"

            "Weren't you the one who said she's insignificant? Why do you care what I found out?"

            "I know you learned something, and you might as well tell me."

            I roll my eyes at his way of thinking. "She apparently stumbled onto the secret by accident - and I mean that in a literal sense. She's living at Shigure's house with Yuki and Kyou... and it was approved by Akito."

            Ryu noticeably twitches at the name, and I can't find it in me to tease him for it. Being the same age is one reason for us being so close, but it's not the only reason. When we were younger, we were only able to hang out with each other. It was essentially that no one else could know we even existed. Our bond became closer when we both found out about our role as jyuunishi. We were only seven when we decided to run away from the estate and live on our own. Looking back, it was a ridiculous plan for sheltered seven year olds. The first several years were tough, as we frequently had little to eat and barely a place to lay down at night. Although our decision was our own, it only served to fester the increasing disdain for Akito in Ryu's head. Don't get me wrong - I dislike our 'God' a great deal, but I doubt I'd be able to lift a finger against him if it came down to it. My friend, on the other hand...

            "I wonder what he's up to..." Ryu's tone is laced with curiousity and boiling anger. This dark haired teen is not the person one would like to antagonise while he's in a bad mood. However, I feel it's better to get the message out sooner rather than later. In anticipation of this, I move myself off him and stand back, eyeing his actions warily. Ryu seems surprised at this, as I usually don't remove myself after flopping on him without a fight, but he doesn't comment on it.

            "Shigure called Ha'ri to the house several hours ago..." Ryu raises a brow expectantly, not fazed by my mentioning Hatori. He is just as friendly with the doctor as I am. "...and he wanted me to relay to you that... your grandmother is deathly ill."

            For my part, I am not exactly so loving to my parents that I will rush home if I know they're on their deathbeds. My history with them isn't that stable. Ryu would be of the same mind if his parents weren't deceased. His mother died while birthing his one year younger brother, and his father killed himself from intoxication five years later. Afterward, Ryu and his brother were taken in by his paternal grandmother, Chieko, who was much more caring about the children than her son. In fact, Ryu was emotional for a couple weeks after we ran away for the mere fact that he left her without a goodbye. All of this must be running through his mind, because as I carefully watch the emotions flitting across his face, I feel a jolt of pain myself. There's shock, horror, guilt, hurt, and sorrow in his eyes, although he tries to keep a composed expression. There are few situations that rattle Ryu's stubborn personality, and this is apparently one of them.

            "We're leaving."

            I expected this, and only nod as he all but jumps out the bed and heads for the door.


End file.
